


Mommy's Little Champion

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Johanna's feeling a little too lonely without Dawn, so she decides to take drastic measures to keep her baby at home. Permanently.





	Mommy's Little Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for andsoisaidmrglrg on DA.

"I'm telling you, Mom, I'm a grown adult now. You can't just hold me back because you're worried about me, you know I can handle myself."  
  
In the far reaches of Sinnoh, in the rather quaint Twinleaf Town, a little argument was taking place between Mother and Daughter. Johanna and Dawn. The former an aged expert in the art of Pokemon Contests, and the latter the current champion and equally as impressive a contestant in the field of contests. Sure, she didn't have the same flair as her mother, but that wasn't the point that was being discussed.  
  
The discussion centered around the young girl feeling like she wasn't anywhere near as independent as she should be, and Johanna was stonewalling her attempts to represent her true worth as a big girl standing on her own two feet.  
  
"Oh, Dawn. You know I just want the best for you. And... You know how lonely it is out here. If you don't come by now and then like you already have, I think I might just pass out from loneliness. Even the dear Professor doesn't stop by, and he works just the next town over!" Johanna's side of the argument was a lot less well-rounded and a lot more self-centered... but could one truly blame her? She was an aging woman, and when your only family was the daughter that took the region by storm, you tended to end up a little jealous of her skills since it meant that they'd never truly be together for long.  
  
The blue-haired and hoodie-wearing girl shook her head. "You're exaggerating like usual, Mom. Come on, you know how much time you spend together with the other people in the town. Surely you can all figure out something to pass the time with that doesn't involve making your Daughter a prisoner in the home she grew up in?" Dawn tried to lend a hand, only for her mother to shake her head in return.  
  
She seemed a little disappointed in the Champion she called her daughter, before smiling a little as she shook her head as well. "You're... You're right, Dawn. I'm sorry. I should've been thinking of my daughter's future as a good parent should. I forget it's not all just about me..." Johanna muttered, bringing a finger up to her eye as she wiped away a single tear. "But, maybe you can show your dear mother a little forgiveness... Could you stay here, at least for the night? I promise I'll let you go in the morning. As long as you come back to visit now and then..."  
  
Dawn smiled as she took her mother's hand, only to pull her into a hug a moment later. "Of course I will. I never said I didn't want to come back. I just want you to relax and let me walk on my own two feet. I'll stay for tonight, but you better let me go tomorrow, okay, Mom?"  
  
"Okay, Dawn. Promise."  
  
The Champion didn't notice the crossed fingers behind her Mother's back, a fatal mistake. Soon enough, the Champion would realize that she had just signed herself up for something she never could recover from, as long as her dearest Mother had her best intentions in mind that was.  
  
Johanna really couldn't wait to see the look on her face come the following morning...  
  
\---  
  
By the time Dawn opened her eyes once more, they fluttered heavily. "Nnngh... What... happened last night?" The blue-haired girl muttered aloud as she tried to look around, only for those eyes to widen wildly as she realized where she was.  
  
Namely, in a crib meant for babies. Not just that, but she managed to get completely redressed while she slept! Gone was her cute outfit with the pinks that made everything stand out, instead she was dressed up like some perverted Piplup, from head to toe the plush of her new outfit just made her feel so... wrong!  
  
The memories of the night before slowly hit her as she rubbed away at the sides of her head, groaning a little as it felt especially hard to get them to surface... but eventually, one did. She remembered arguing with her dear Mother... and if that was the cause, then...  
  
"Moooooom! Moooooooom!" Dawn shouted, only for the door to her new room to open up, revealing Johanna smiling from ear to ear. "Mom! W-What's with all of this? Why am I dressed up like a little pokemon? Why is everything so weird and infantile? Tell me! Please!"  
  
The girl's mother merely chuckled in response to her rapidly fired questions, approaching as she gently slid her hand onto the younger girl's cheek. "Why, you're home, Dawn. I told you I was lonely, and... well, I simply just couldn't let you go. My heart wouldn't take it." She admitted, only to laugh a little once again. "But, you do look absolutely adorable in that onesie of yours. It matches the diaper underneath really well."  
  
Champion or not, it seemed as if the girl's mother wasn't going to budge and truly do what her daughter wanted her to... but... what were those words that she just let slip? Diaper? Onesie? Was...  
  
Dawn reached down onto her crotch, and sure enough, something thick and padded blocked her fingers' way towards the hole that big girls used to get off. "No... No way, you didn't just..." She was still in disbelief, utterly shocked at how she could be treated so callously by her own mother!  
  
"Oh I sure did, Dawn. And I would do it again if it meant that you stayed here with your sweet Mommy, forever and ever." Johanna's words brought a shiver to the young girl's spine, and the sight of a rubber-tipped bottle did the exact same. "Now, I know my little girl must be really thirsty after that long nap she had, so why don't you have a little sip of the milk you loved when you were younger? Come on, just a little sippy. For Mommy, okay?"  
  
The blue-haired onesie-clad girl shook her head defiantly... only for her eyes to dim a little as she got a whiff of the smell of milk from within the bottle. Instinctively, she parted her lips to allow for the rubber nipple to slip on in, with the color in her eyes only returning moments later once the milk was already on its way down into her tummy.  
  
What had just happened? Did she space out? What had her Mommy done to her to... wait, why was she calling her Mommy in her head? Why was Mommy being so mean?   
  
All those questions gradually emptied out of her head. Her stomach slowly growled as more and more of that milk slowly flowed straight down into her tummy, and Mommy just continued to giggle. Forebodingly so. Dawn couldn't properly articulate what was wrong at this point, but she knew that Mommy's giggling was a bad thing... probably.  
  
"You know, my little Champion... I had to make a lot of trips while you were sleeping, just to make sure that I could keep you with me for so long. I needed to talk to a few officials, I needed to go check up on that illegal research stuff that the remnants of that space team were working on... You know, typical Mommy things. That's why you can't focus, dear." She continued explaining, putting into perspective how dedicated she was at ruining her little girl's independent life...  
  
"And that milk you're drinking is going to make sure that you stay my sweet little stupid baby. No more thinkies for big baby Dawn, okay?"  
  
Dawn's eyes widened in shock as she started to squirm back and forth, and yet she couldn't shake that bottle out of her mouth. It was as if it was glued to her lips, though the reality was more that she couldn't subconsciously force her lips to let go. She was forced to drink, and drink, and drink...  
  
The more she drank, the more her stomach started throwing a fit. The more her eyes dimmed, and the harder it got to think. What was 1+1? What was speaking, even? What was anything but making Mommy happy with... with...  
  
That's it. Her poopies. That's what made Mommy happy, right? Some part of her mind was screaming, definitely not approving of what was about to happen, but her body now obeyed the effects of the milk, as the little baby squatted down and started to push.  
  
A little toot came from her butt at first, a sign of what was to come. Then a little more, then especially a lot of gas poured out loudly and bombastically as her bowels cleared themselves out. Finally, she could feel something more solid sliding out. A snake of pure filth, no doubt having been nurturing inside of her ever since she had her first sip of milk. When did she even start? Last night when Mommy was no doubt buttering her up to make sure she was ready for this morning..?  
  
Dawn's mind kept racing in an attempt to keep any coherent thought, but all of them were being flushed out with the serpentine coil within the poor girl's pampers. Out and out the thing stretched, filling up inches upon inches of space leaving nothing uncovered as the thing just continued to bulge downward and outward... Putting a strain on the girl's poor onesie in the process.  
  
Johanna clapped gleefully and supportively as the former Champion continued to push and push. With every little inch of that filth that left her hole, the less remained inside of that head of hers. She slowly started to drool as she started to relax her sphincter, but at that point, it was too late. She had pushed so hard that her poor onesie could take no more.  
  
With one more troublesome tug from the inside of her colon, a few more inches slid out of her hole and into her diaper, causing the buttons to pop off with a loud *PLING*. The buttons went flying, bouncing all over the place while the freed mess pushed up against the mattress of the crib, the owner of the mess itself too absentminded to care that she had just ruined a perfectly cute set of sleepwear.  
  
Dawn didn't care. She liked that she had pooped herself silly, as she slowly slurped up her saliva before drooling it all back out again, while her dearest Mommy praised her endlessly.  
  
This was to be her life from now on. And to an outsider, she didn't seem like she could be any happier.  
  
\---  
  
Days later, the possessive mother and the regressed child found themselves in another city within the region, leading to the blue-haired woman having many a fair few chats with the inhabitants that she knew well. Whether it was old friends that she made during her contest days or just acquaintances from back then. There was a lot of talking, and a lot of time for her little baby to be shown off to everyone. Not that they immediately recognized the former Contest Champion given that she was currently clad in that embarrassingly light-blue Piplup onesie.  
  
"Oh, little Dawn looks so cute like this, doesn't she?" Johanna chimed as she chatted with one of her friends while wheeling around the regressed girl sitting in her stroller, too absentminded to currently be struggling against her obvious lack of binds, barring the booties and mittens that prevented her from doing anything complex with her hands or feet.  
  
As her mother chatted away with her likeminded adults, the little girl started to blink a few times as she realized that she was regaining control over her mind... "G-Gah..." She uttered, muffled due to the paci kept in her mouth as she tried to make her jaw open wider so it'd fall out... only for a bottle to meet her now-open mouth instead, and a steady flow of the formula-filled milk to rush down her throat.  
  
Johanna's little girl's eyes slowly dimmed once more while the back of her diaper started to bulge outward, unaware that she was pooping out a little more of her adult smarts again to ensure that she'd stay obedient. After all, if she couldn't think straight like an adult could, then she wouldn't dare try to run away from her again and leave her all alone in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The seconds ticked by as Dawn's mother paid her no mind, or seemingly chose not to, while the bottom of her onesie bulged further and further. The mess kept pinned by the buttons that had recently been replaced was expanding by the second, and the little fragile things wouldn't last for much longer at that rate.   
  
Champion as she may have been, at this point she was reduced to a little baby who couldn't do much more than shitting herself. She continued to push like the absentminded thought-deprived infant that she was, as one of the buttons popped off to reveal a shade of brown all too familiar to her dearest mother... and in turn, the stench that the blue infantile onesie kept packed in slowly hit her mother's nostrils...  
  
"Peeew, Dawn! Did you make a big stinky again? Okay, the moment we find a place to change you, we're getting you in a fresh diapy. Doesn't that sound fun? Maybe once you're clean, you can give it a big old Mud Shot." Her mother chimed, and the nearly mindless girl nodded in return as she continued to suckle from the bottle that kept her docile. Whenever she ran out, Mommy'd find a way to refill her bottle and stuff it right back into that hungry mouth of hers until she was quiet and pleasant to take on 'walks'.  
  
If Mommy had her way, she'd stay so incredibly cute and ineffectual for ages to come. And like this, there definitely didn't seem to be a way to escape...


End file.
